Losing Lorelai
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Sequel to Losing Luke.  One of Lorelai's exes makes his way back to Stars Hollow, hoping for a second chance... how does he take the news that he's too late?  JavaJunkie all the way!
1. Fleeting Thoughts

**A/N: This story is the sequel to "Losing Luke". If you've read that story, great! This is the next story from yours truly that you can enjoy. If you haven't read "Losing Luke," I suggest you do. It takes place before this story, therefore it would be less confusing to you if you read the first part first. And don't be confused by the titles of either story, I'm a JavaJunkie for life. So, I don't own anything, and read, review, and enjoy!**

The welcoming small town atmosphere and the fresh, crisp air were a welcoming change from the gargoyles and stone walls he had been staring at all day. He found himself walking, almost pacing, the town square, asking himself over and over why he came. It wasn't like he really came as a tourist, as he'd been there before, and he had no business there... it was a good question. Why did he bother going to Stars Hollow?

He'd heard great things about how Rory's career had advanced since he last saw her. Rory was a topic gracefully broached in his place of work. There was a lot he didn't know, as so much time had passed since he'd seen the Gilmore women he'd gotten to know so well. But he had heard that she'd graced Yale University with her writing talents as well as her presence. She reigned as editor of the Yale Daily News, and graduated to find herself in the midst of a whirlwind Presidential Campaign. No doubt she'd do well, and the online magazine was lucky to have a writer like Rory Gilmore.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he began to think of Rory's mother, Lorelai. It had simply been too long since he'd heard from her. After thinking about it a long time, Max Medina came to the conclusion that the countless metaphorical basketball players that stood in the way of him seeing Lorelai Gilmore were just too painful to handle. He knew very little about what Lorelai was up to since they last spoke. How was she? What was she doing? How was she handling the fact that Rory was now a grown up, facing the world and conquering it journalistically, one article at a time?

Running his hands through his dark hair, he came to the conclusion that he had arrived in Stars Hollow because his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Max really wasn't a curious guy, but Lorelai could do that to people. Curiosity and fleeting thoughts mixed with some residual pain and other feelings would always get Max into trouble.

Lorelai Gilmore had broken Max's heart, but somehow he was still being pulled to Stars Hollow once again. He was sure she still had the same phone number, but seeing her in person seemed to be the only logical panacea to the strange feelings and thoughts he'd been having lately. But he had to keep in mind that she broke it off so soon before the wedding, with no apparent reason. The meanings of the feelings and thoughts were still to be determined. Did he still love Lorelai? Was he going to try to get her back? How would he react when he saw her, for the first time in years? How would she take the news that he came back to see her? More fleeting thoughts.

He stopped his pacing suddenly as he caught sight of Luke's Diner. His mind painfully flashed back to the night during which he and Luke engaged in a verbal quest for Lorelai Gilmore's undying love. Though she swore that it was nothing, and that it wasn't obvious to her, it was obvious to him that something was going on.

There was a chemistry there, and it was blatantly obvious. That scared Max Medina.

Usually, Max wasn't intimidated by other men, especially those who worked in a diner. But somehow, he felt threatened, like his territory was invaded by this 'friend' of Lorelai's. So he proposed not long after, spending a large sum of money on the one thousand yellow daisies, attempting to ensure that Lorelai wouldn't be strayed by the feelings she'd avoided expressing.

And now he stood in the Stars Hollow town square, watching and wondering. He was beginning to get colder and colder. He stared into the diner, watching the hustle and bustle of the town around Christmastime. And he remembered the magical town with the quirky and loving residents that he had hoped to get to know a little better, that is, until Lorelai Gilmore broke off the engagement.

He breathed a heavy sigh, shaking his head and trying not to repress the painful question in his mind again. Repression wasn't getting him anywhere. Denial wasn't helping him move along in his life. Standing out in the cold, watching Lorelai at the counter, drinking coffee and laughing, all from the outside, wasn't going to heal his wounds.

In a moment of bravery, he made the trek across the street and into the diner. The bells seemed to cause a general, automatic reaction of curiosity. Had it always been that way? That's right, this town might as well have paparazzi staked out at every resident's door. Every patron in the diner jerked their head toward the door, wondering who was the next to enter.

As the diner grew silent, Lorelai turned to the door. "Max?" she asked, softly, almost in disbelief.

"Lorelai."


	2. Revelations

Max could see nothing but Lorelai's eyes. Her big, beautiful blue eyes were staring back at him, with a hint of regret and a lot of confusion in them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly. "Not like you're not allowed to be here… I just, you know, wasn't expecting you to be… here," she stuttered, obviously caught off guard by his visit.

He shrugged. "I heard the coffee was good?" he asked, almost waiting for her to attempt to uncover the real reason for his visit to her.

It was when she stood up that his heart sank. A little boy who couldn't be more than two was fast asleep in her arms, oblivious to the busy world around him. She smiled a half-smile, the smile she gave in any uncomfortable situation, and shrugged slightly. "It is good, but somehow I'm thinking that wasn't really why you came," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He blushed as he looked to the ground. "Guilty as charged."

"Do you want to talk… outside or something?" she asked, grabbing the bag she had sitting behind her and throwing it over her shoulder.

Max opened the door for Lorelai and followed her as she walked toward the gazebo. When she stopped to stand in a freshly shoveled walkway, he stopped as well. Looking from the little boy to Lorelai, and back to the boy again, he released a breath, almost letting go of any hope he had. His questions were slowly being answered.

"So, why are you here, really? I never deemed you a coffee connoisseur, so what brings you back?" she asked, unconsciously placing a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

Feeling like a fool, Max shook his head. "It was stupid, really, and it's not important."

"What was stupid?" she asked, wondering exactly what was going on.

"Thinking it wasn't too late to have another shot," Max said. "Sounds crazy, but I haven't stopped thinking about you, Lorelai. I mean, I've done things, and been places, and met people… but none like you. I was hoping for a second chance, a do-over, and I thought, 'Carpe Diem' and came here."

Lorelai was taken aback by his statement. "Max, why would you come back here, and do this to yourself? It's been so long, and whenever this happens, with anyone, there's lots of old feelings that get stirred up again."

He shook his head. "I'm now wondering the same thing. I mean, you've quite obviously moved on," he said, gesturing to the little boy.

Lorelai grinned and gently stroked the little boy's brown hair. "His name is Will, he just turned two. Will's got a big sister, Emma, who's at Miss Patty's ballet class right now. She's almost four."

"Emma and Will, huh?" Max confirmed.

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, you know, Emma's very Jane Austen, lots of influence from Rory on that one, and Will is after his paternal grandfather, who I've heard was quite the gentleman. Seems right to keep the tradition alive."

Max nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

He kicked himself mentally for letting the question escape his lips. It was the most cliché of questions. Any phrase synonymous to the one he had uttered would have been fine. He was an English teacher, there were myriads of other phrases that could have been formed.

"Luke," Lorelai answered softly, the half smile again creeping across her lips. "I'm sorry, Max, it really just wasn't right… you and me. You deserve to have something that's right. I wasn't right."

Max knew it as well as Lorelai did. They weren't right together, yet he still decided to show up in Stars Hollow, looking for love in the wrong capacity once again. His heart began beating faster as a little girl in brown pigtails and a bright pink coat escorted by a man in a green jacket and a backwards blue baseball cap approached. He knew what was coming, or so he thought… he had visions of sucker punches or harsh words flying everywhere.

"Mommy!" Emma shrieked, wrapping her arms around Lorelai's legs.

Luke gently picked Emma up, and put a finger to his lips. "Will's asleep, and Mommy's talking to someone right now," he gently reminded his daughter. "Max," he said, politely recognizing the man to whom he had previously declared his 'I'll Always Be Around' speech.

"Luke," Max replied, extending his hand for a handshake.

Luke returned the gesture. "What brings you back?"

Max was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say. "Uh, I was in the area... and... I, uh, stopped by Chilton, and... you know, that town thing's coming up..."

Luke nodded, not wanting to question him further. He took a deep breath and pointed to a nearby bench. "We'll be over here. Take as long as you need," he said, visions of Rachel's return and Lorelai's congenial reaction to it seared in his mind.

Lorelai nodded and kissed her husband, partially assuring him that nothing had changed, and partially to make sure Max knew she wasn't lying. She sighed and shifted her weight, looking at Max once again.

"I'd better go," she said softly, looking toward the bench. "Rory's coming home later, and the kids are really excited about it. I wouldn't want them to miss her arrival."

Max nodded knowingly. "Sure, you wouldn't want to miss it."

She sighed. "Don't beat yourself up. She's out there somewhere… you'll find her. It was nice to see you, Max."

"You too, Lorelai," he said, watching her walk away and listening to the snow crunching beneath her feet. He found himself frozen in the spot he was standing, watching the happy family walk back to the house together.

He put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. He had to go home once again and deal with the pain of losing Lorelai.


End file.
